Problem: $3uv + 5uw + 6u + 1 = -5v - 8$ Solve for $u$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $3uv + 5uw + 6u + {1} = -5v - {8}$ $3uv + 5uw + 6u = -5v - {9}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $u$ in them. $3{u}v + 5{u}w + 6{u} = -5v - 9$ Factor out the $u$ ${u} \cdot \left( 3v + 5w + 6 \right) = -5v - 9$ Isolate the $u$ $u \cdot \left( {3v + 5w + 6} \right) = -5v - 9$ $u = \dfrac{ -5v - 9 }{ {3v + 5w + 6} }$